<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sipping On Something by TwistedWizards</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657627">Sipping On Something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedWizards/pseuds/TwistedWizards'>TwistedWizards</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Trouble (TV), The Fosters (TV 2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Siblings, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Bickering, Brallie - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Cheating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Foster Care, Foster Siblings, Love Confessions, Phone Sex, Sex on a piano, Smut, Soulmates, Tension, Trapped In Elevator, brandon foster - Freeform, callie Adams Forster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedWizards/pseuds/TwistedWizards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set on the same night of the season 2 final episode of Good Trouble. </p><p>The night Jamie and Callie break-up Callie needs a drink. Stewing in her thoughts and feeling alone at The Coterie, she reaches out to Brandon. </p><p>Will they admit their feelings? Will Brandon still be going to Amsterdam with Eliza?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callie Adams Foster/Brandon Foster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sipping On Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to a Brallie story! Definitely noticed a lack in stories. And with no new episodes I rewatched both the Fosters and Good Trouble, again. </p><p>NOTE: Brandon and Callie definitely belong together. I will stand by this ship even after it ‘ended’ (which it has not).</p><p>SPOILERS: If you haven’t seen season two final of Good Trouble. Story starts the second the episode ends.</p><p>WARNINGS: cheating, confessions, mild drinking and swearing. Oh and smut. </p><p>Without further ado, enjoy Brandon and Callie love!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Sipping on Something</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong><br/>
<br/>
</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Making tough decisions in the moments that matter most was something Callie prided herself on. Not always, but <em>usually </em>she did a pretty good job with this. In her book, actions always tell the important yet unspoken words. And it also helps seeing people’s reactions. That way they can't take their time to craft or paint themselves in a light that they want others to see.</p><p>If someone's actions told her something based off of their decisions, she believed them. In this moment particularly, Jamie's actions were telling and she wasn't going to let him sweep it to the side. That, and she wasn't going to give him a chance to talk his way out of things. In law school she learned how law students and lawyers specifically know their way around words.</p><p>Some may argue words are key to a conversation. However, for Callie it was others' lack of action or accountability that always told her what she needed to know. She believed that a person's actions or lack thereof, revealed their true character. It was moments like this though that made her question her life choices.</p><p>Interpreting Jamie's ethics surrounding this case was one thing to look past. It was another to watch him repeatedly choose himself and his own ideals over the welfare of others. <em>That </em>was her line in the metaphorical sand. It wasn't something she could just agree to disagree with. Which may have broken her heart, but in the end she chose.</p><p>Stepping back inside The Coterie where she once lived, felt different tonight than it had when she left. What really felt different was her relationships with everyone there, especially with Mariana. There was an underlying awkwardness as the small Latina comforted her. They may have made up from their fight, but things still felt heavy.</p><p>Callie suddenly felt suffocated and needed air. It was to her dismay that her moment alone ended up brief. Then again, it was the roof.</p><p>Faking small talk with Gael wasn't difficult for her, nor was putting on a smile as if nothing was bothering her. What was difficult, was how alone she felt at this moment.</p><p>"Wanna come in for a drink?" Gael pulled her from her thoughts as he motioned to his dimly lit greenhouse room.</p><p>"I'm probably going to turn in for the evening," she said with a small smile. "I appreciate the offer though."</p><p>Watching him nod as his smile lessened, Callie looked around them and then towards the view of the city. The comfort she momentarily found was now heavy with regret and something else she couldn't quite place.</p><p>"Welcome back Callie," Gael replied while she gave him a tight lipped smile.</p><p>Then she started back towards the stairs with a forced laugh and added a quick ‘<em>it's</em> <em>good to be back'</em>. Though she mentally noted he probably missed the small change in pitch of her tone that not many would catch.</p><p><em>Not even Mariana would have realized, </em>the thought made her sigh. <em>No one cares what you feel.</em></p><p>Pushing open the door that led to the roof, Callie looked down at her phone and noted it was past two in the morning. The breath of fresh air was still the only thing she could do to alleviate the bubbling of her emotions.</p><p><em>Well, not the only thing... </em>Callie tilted her head to her right while biting her lip.</p><p>Quickly, she made her way into the kitchen and bent over to the Coterie's liquor stash. Hoping to find either some wine to settle her nerves or even some vodka to help her sleep, she huffed. Looks like she now had the excuse to make a night trip to a drug store.</p><p>Grabbing a jacket, shoes, and wallet she made her way to the elevator without a second thought.</p>
<hr/><p>The city was definitely different at night. Notably it was definitely less busy yes, but also it was the type of people. She held her now opened bottle of vodka in one hand as she walked back towards The Coterie. Pulling up her phone she clicked on Facebook to help still her thoughts. Just as she made it to the home page, she instantly saw a familiar scruffy face with a green active bubble beside it.</p><p><em>Interesting, </em>she thought with a twitch of her left brow.</p><p>Pausing on the sidewalk she left Facebook and went to messages. It had been a bit since their last text so she had to search his name. <em>Brandon… </em></p><p>
  <em>You awake…? </em>
</p><p>After hitting send, Callie took another swig of her burning clear liquid with a wince. Sighing, she watched the seen check mark appear followed by the three dancing dots. She wasn't sure if it was the drink or the night's events, but she felt anxious as he typed.</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, why are you? Everything okay? </em>
</p><p>Callie couldn't help, but smile at his concern. It was almost as if she could actually see his face with his brow frowning and eyes softening.</p><p>
  <em>Are you and Eliza home? </em>
</p><p>She watched the text instantly change to read. The bubbling she felt still lingering in the pit of her stomach. It was probably just lack of sleep.</p><p><em>Well, I am. Eliza is in Amsterdam for the next few weeks. </em>Callie bit her bottom lip as he continued to type. <em>Why? Do you want me to call? </em></p><p>She quickly typed, <em>would it be alright if I came over? </em></p><p>Without waiting for his reply, Callie quickly requested a Coche driver. She wasn't sure why, but she wanted to see him. Maybe he would understand why she did what she did.</p><p><em>Callie that's crazy. It's a 20 minute drive, </em>she read his response and quickly replied.</p><p>
  <em>It'll be fine. I'm on my way. </em>
</p><p>After a few moments, her driver pulled up and she slipped into the backseat before giving off his address listed from her phone contacts.</p>
<hr/><p>The closer she got to his apartment door, the more intense the bubbling feeling felt. She missed this feeling. It was something she would normally push away, but in the warmth of the alcohol she welcomed it. With a shaky sigh, she knocked upon the door.</p><p>After only seconds and the click of locks the door swung open. The first thing she noted was his attire matched hers before looking into his eyes. He looked tired and had a short and nicely groomed beard. It was also the same softened expression of concern that she'd pictured over the phone.</p><p>"I still think you coming all this way to talk, is crazy," he said and followed up with a small lopsided smile.</p><p>Mirroring his expression she walked past him into his home. At first she looked over the nicely decorated entryway and listened to the door shut followed by the locks. Without looking behind her she continued inside into what looked to be the living room. Instantly hit with slight sadness when she saw a few boxes to the right.</p><p>Turning around, Callie watched him cross his arms and lean against the threshold of the entryway. By the look on his face he seemed to feel the same way when he looked at the boxes. Swallowing her feelings, she sighed.</p><p>"So you're really leaving?" Her voice was a whisper and she set her bottle down on the coffee table.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. I am. And it’s like the right thing to do, for us both. Being apart for that long just seems selfish now…" he shrugged and his response made both her brows raise, which he stuttered to continue. "I-I think it'll be good?"</p><p>Callie couldn't help her breathy laugh escape and he rolled his eyes. Immediately she noticed how he caught onto the small change in pitch of her tone and felt that bubbling warmth catch inside her stomach.</p><p>"Are you trying to convince me or yourself, Brandon?" She wondered aloud and could see she grated on his nerves with that question.</p><p>"Look we already talked about this Callie. Like I said, sometimes in relationships it's about compromise and making sacrifices to make things work." He uncrossed his arms as she shook her head before turning to sit on the couch behind her. “I’ll find another opportunity.”</p><p>"Right, and tell me again what sacrifices she’s making here Brandon." She rolled her eyes and leaned backwards into the couch. "Because from where I'm at, this whole relationship it's been you making all the sacrifices."</p><p>"That's not true. Eliza's made sacrifices too." He walked toward her and sat on the loveseat to her left "Is that why you came here? To tell me how I’m wrong for leaving?”</p><p>There was a heavy pause where Callie refused to look at him. There were excuses why she came, but she knew that they were not the reason.</p><p>“Because if so, we can happily talk about your clerkship.” His voice broke the pause and watched him grab her bottle.</p><p>Once he took a decent swig, Callie closed her eyes, focusing on the bubbling warmth that refused to leave since she texted him.</p><p>"No, I didn’t come here to fight." She felt her voice weaken and her eyes burn. "I - I don't know the reason. I just- Jamie and I broke up."</p><p>Opening her eyes, she watched that concern in his expression return as he winced and set the bottle down. Shrugging, Callie felt a soft laugh escape her before the burning in her eyes intensified.</p><p>"Callie.." his voice was soft and she crossed her arms after wiping the corner of her eyes. "What happened?"</p><p>"It has to do with a case at work that we both are mixed up in." She paused with a shaky sigh before she watched him leaning forwards towards her. "Uh, well his company is representing another company that's buying up all these apartment complexes to turn them into mental health prisons."</p><p>"Wait, seriously?" Brandon frowned his brows suddenly and Callie knew he was on her side. "Like for homeless people?"</p><p>Callie nodded, feeling a weight on her shoulders lighten. He <em>always </em>seemed to get her.</p><p>"Exactly, and the clinic I'm working at I get to talk with individual's who have been affected. I'm seeing first hand how this is affecting those communities." Callie uncrossed her arms and shook her head, "And Jamie's lead on the case. So it was surprising to find out that these people living in these apartments, don't know the outcome or have all the facts."</p><p>"Let me guess, these people now know this information?" Callie watched him shake his head before rubbing a hand against his stubble.</p><p>"Uh, yes. They do," she paused, and bit softly on her lip. "I may have told a friend to warn people at the current complex to refuse the offer. They needed to know the facts."</p><p>Brandon shook his head and now he understood the reason. "And you betrayed Jamie by warning them…"</p><p>Callie nodded as Brandon sighed, before she asked, "What, you think I should have sat by while all these people continue to lose their homes?"</p><p>"I think that it goes back to making decisions based upon wanting a relationship to succeed or not. You made the choice knowing it wouldn't be good for him." Callie felt put off by his response.</p><p>"Oh, so you do think I made the wrong choice." She felt a sudden wave of anger.</p><p>"Ethically it's horrible what they're doing, yes." He shook his head pausing with his mouth slightly parted. "But Callie, you weren't willing to make the compromise in your relationship for Jamie. And yeah, you chose yourself."</p><p>Callie felt almost nauseous at the abrupt turn of guilt and anger. How could <em>he </em>say she never made compromises?</p><p>"That is <em>not </em>true, and you know that Brandon." She knew her tone was biting and his expression mirrored her own. "What Jamie did was unethical, sure. But if he's consistently making decisions from his own bias of lower class citizens, then that is my line. I will not stand by when someone lets something wrong happen for their own benefit."</p><p>"Oh no, I know that Callie. I just thought..." He huffed and shook his head again. "Point is, I know you better than you think."</p><p>"If you think I was going to just stand by, then maybe you don't, <em>'know me'."</em> She growled reaching for the bottle to take a needed drink.</p><p>"That's not what I said," he scoffed, "You reacted exactly how I know you would. I was referring to the fact that you weren't making a compromise for your relationship."</p><p>"Then no, I will not make a compromise for my own benefit if it negatively affects others." She watched Brandon nod in agreement as if he was agreeing.</p><p>"That's a first." She could tell the second he said it, he regretted it.</p><p>"What, you don't think I make compromises?" She felt her jaw clench and nodded her head at his response.</p><p>"No Callie, you don't normally make compromises. You take your personal moral compass and decide what's right and wrong." He shrugged and she scoffed.</p><p>"Screw you Brandon." She snatched her bottle and stood up.</p><p>"Callie…" he stood up too as she brushed past him. Spinning around to face him, she shook her head. Maybe it was the vodka that helped her with her next words, but she knew it was from the bubbling warmth she still felt even now.</p><p>"I make compromises and sacrifices too Brandon!" She screamed, her eyes burning with hot tears. Setting her bottle back down she proceeded to give him a small shove backwards. "<em>You </em>of all people know that I do."</p><p>He remained speechless as he looked at her. Reaching up she wiped away her tears with a shaky forced breath.</p><p>"I- I know you have made sacrifices Callie." He still was angry, she could tell, but his voice wasn't as volatile as hers had been. "I-"</p><p>"Really, you do? Because if you did, then how could you say that?" She tried to level her breathing.</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>, I do Callie." He refused to look at her and it drove her over the edge. "I- I said it because sometimes you act without thinking-"</p><p>"No, you obviously don't think that Brandon." She reached up to tuck a section of her hair behind her ear.</p><p>"I'm giving you my viewpoint Callie!" He paused and closed his eyes. "You came here to talk, so I'm telling you that if I was him, how I would perceive your actions."</p><p>"Why is it you think I am looking for you to justify his actions or explain what he thinks of me?" She pursed her lips while raising both eyebrows.</p><p>"I-I don't know. Do you want me to sit here and just agree?" He tilted his head with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"No, I want to hear thoughts on the subject. What I don't want is you putting your viewpoint into explaining my ex-boyfriend's thoughts." she shook her head. "And how come you think that I don't make sacrifices?"</p><p>Brandon sighed, "Fine. Third party opinions only. And all I meant was that you don't naturally stop to think about your actions once you've decided something."</p><p>"Wow!" She blinked a few times with a good laugh and made a mental note how he ignored her reference to explain an ex's point of view.</p><p>"Callie-" she shook her head and was done.</p><p><em>If he wants to go there, fine.</em> The thought was sudden as well as the anger.</p><p>"Contrary to your opinion of me, I do put other people before myself. Probably too much." Resting her hands upon her knees she smiled in anger.</p><p>"Really? Because when you make a choice there's usually someone that gets hurt." He looked at her.</p><p>"I gave up being with <em>you</em> Brandon!" She snapped and then felt tears resurface while he immediately looked at her. "How's that for sacrifices?"</p><p>"Callie-" he tried to say something, but she needed to finish.</p><p>"No, I put the feelings that I have about you aside for family. <em>That </em>was the compromise I could live with." She shakily closed her eyes, "That <em>choice</em> wasn't for my benefit. It was because of everyone involved. You <em>know</em> that if I had chose based on my feelings alone. Things would have been different."</p><p>The only sounds she could hear was their breathing and it remained that way for longer than she expected. When she opened her eyes, she met with green ones that finally found what they were looking for. He started toward her and she found herself stepping back against the wall for support. Callie could feel his warmth invade her space as he visibly swallowed.</p><p>"<em>Have</em>?" The single word caught her off guard. "As in present tense?"</p><p><em>Shit </em>, Callie felt suddenly frozen and unsure. <em>Stupid vodka. </em></p><p>"H-had." She attempted to correct and he stepped even closer. "I meant had."</p><p>They still had refused to look away from the other. Maybe it was just her, but the air around them was a good kind of heavy. One that she had missed.</p><p>"Why'd you come here tonight Callie?" His voice was soft and she could hear the change in his tone. There was an edge to his perfectly selected words that she could feel.</p><p>"I-" she blamed the alcohol that seemed to keep words just out of reach. "Because I missed my best friend?"</p><p>Hoping the answer would satisfy his question she refused to look away. Maybe he would focus on the words rather than the fact her answer seemed to come off as more of a question. She felt her breathing pause as he took another step closer before placing his right hand on the wall to her left.</p><p>"If that's true, then why'd that sound like a question..." From his tone, she noticed it wasn't just her having trouble with speaking.</p><p>Looking to her right away from him, Callie attempted to real her emotions back in. <em>Maybe coming here was a bad idea. </em></p><p>"I don't know. It was a fact." She then felt his left hand upon her cheek pulling her attention back towards him.</p><p>With his fingers still resting upon her skin, she involuntarily shivered under his touch. It was obvious that he noticed this when he dragged his fingers down and grazed her parted lips before pulling down slightly. Both of their breathing was the only thing that either of them could hear.</p><p>"I don't believe it was your only reason." He whispered in a lower voice that made the bubbling warmth fold into itself before spilling inside her.</p><p>Without lifting his fingers, Callie revealed in the feeling of his trailing his fingers down her jaw and while his thumb once more brushed her bottom lip. The touches were soft, but they both knew that they were far from innocent. It was then she noticed him looking into her eyes. This was before she shifted her gaze towards his lips and back. The action alone signaled what she was thinking.</p><p>"This isn't fair…" he broke their silence before swallowing once more.</p><p>"Which part?" Answering vaguely was her only option at this point while his touch remained trailing down and pausing on her neck.</p><p>"<em>All o</em>f it…" his response came out harsher than she anticipated and he dropped his hand before motioning to her. "<em>This..</em>. You being here in the middle of the night. I mean, it's obvious that you're either drunk or at least mildly intoxicated. And so you could what? Say things like - like <em>that</em>?"</p><p>"It's not like I planned coming here…" her features fell.</p><p>"Of course you didn't. You don't <em>plan </em>anything, you just act in a typical Callie fashion." He reached up and rubbed his face with a huff.</p><p>"You're right. This is me just being explosive and impulsive, per usual." She rolled her eyes and started to try and put some space between them.</p><p>Only his left hand quickly made its way to her right side as he closed her in. The sudden movement startled her as she turned her attention back towards his. There was something in his expression that was like a distant memory, only this time it wasn't a memory it was happening.</p><p>"No," he said with his lips parted and eyes glistening. “Not every choice you make is explosive.”</p><p>”But it’s my fault when things aren’t fair...” Callie swallowed her anger.</p><p>”I never said that. It’s the situation that isn’t fair...” he still had a sharpness to his tone.</p><p>Callie allowed her lips to part slightly catching his attention. Everything just feel right with him. She even trusted herself with him, but this was crossing a line.  They needed to stop before something shifted.</p><p>Just when she was about to say something, he spoke. And at that moment she knew it was already too late. Things shifted the moment she came to him tipsy and at three in the morning.</p><p>"You <em>know </em>how I've felt about you…" he spoke bluntly, his eyes searching. "It's been you since the moment we met and - and here you're telling me these feeling I've been trying to live with for <em>years, </em>isn't something I've felt alone?"</p><p>"Of course you aren't the only one!" She felt angry again. "It doesn't change the fact that you're legally my <em>brother</em>!"</p><p>Everything about the subject hurt to think about. It felt as if she couldn't breathe or that he wanted her to remember this feeling.</p><p>"I know, okay!" He shouted and she noticed him clenching his firsts.</p><p>"And I - I know you remember what we decided when I was adopted." Her voice was uneven but factual. "That is still very much intact Brandon. You're my <em>brother. </em>Not to mention you are married."</p><p>Callie watched his eyes racing back and forth across her face and his lips parted. After knowing him so long, she knew he was about to say something he might regret later.</p><p>"<em>Adopted,</em> and that doesn't change anything that's happened between us." He bit out rather quickly and Callie shivered. "It doesn't change the fact I still remember what it feels like to kiss you. Let alone what it felt like to be <em>inside </em>of you…"</p><p>Callie suddenly forgot what it was like to breath as her heart stuttered and that bubbling warmth filled her gut with memories. It was all too much.</p><p>"I can't- <em>we </em>can't even be talking about this." She shook her head and closed her eyes.</p><p>"No, you don't get to do that. We <em>need </em>to talk about this." He used his left hand to pull her attention back to him. "I only married, because I thought that you didn't want me anymore."</p><p>"<em>Didn't </em>want you?" She scoffed loudly, his touch tingled and her heart raced. "You're the only one that I've wanted to be with. But I <em>can't</em>, Brandon. You know this. It's the promise we made to the family and each other."</p><p>"No, I don't accept that this time. It's not good enough. We're no longer teenagers sneaking around." He paused, moving her attention towards him once more by tilting her head up a little by her chin. "It's not like you won't have a family, Callie. You know you'll always be a part of the family."</p><p>"It's the principle Brandon!" She snapped, knowing that this was another one of her difficult choices. "I want to be able to live with myself knowing I did everything I could to do the right thing. Even if that means sacrificing things I <em>love </em>or want<em>.</em>"</p><p>The look on his face broke her heart because all she wanted was to be with him. Being together, with her studying law while he played piano in their living room. Then kissing and making love in their bed each night. The future she wished for.</p><p>"I've said it before and I'll say it again. You <em>deserve </em>to be happy, Callie." His eyes reflected her own emotions of heartbreak, but also desire. "You've got to think about what makes you happy too. Otherwise, you'll come to resent the family you're wanting. And I'm not saying that for my benefit."</p><p>"Really? If that's what you think, then what were you saying about compromising again?" She shot back quickly and he clenched his jaw. "All those things you said earlier about making things work even if they're sacrificing your own feelings."</p><p>"Fine! You're right, I'm scared about paying my dues and I'm upset about not being where I want to in my career." He growled while glaring at her. "And yes, I believe that you do need to make compromises in a relationship. But not at the expense of your happiness!"</p><p>Callie shook her head, "I don't buy that. You're willing to pack up and move to Amsterdam at your own expense. But when it's my life I'm supposed to live it selfishly?"</p><p>"I was willing to move because of how I feel about <em>you</em>!" His words were deafening and they made her freeze. "I didn't know I had another option. You do."</p><p>Callie stood still, her breathing uneven from arguing and his confession. He was sacrificing his own happiness at every turn because he wanted to be with her. Here she was sacrificing her own happiness because she thought he was in love with Eliza. Sure the principle of the subject mattered, but was it the only thing in their way?</p><p>"I-" she was at a loss. How does one deny the person they love the most happiness?</p><p>"Before you go and redirect the conversation, think about this Callie," he paused to reach up and brush her hair behind her ear. "What would you tell Jude if he told you his heart belonged to someone who loved him back. Would you tell him, the principle of what's <em>'ethical' </em>mattered more or would you tell him he should be happy?"</p><p>The answer was obvious: she would tell Jude to be happy. Brandon obviously knew this, as he pursed his lips with a nod.</p><p>"Exactly." His voice had softened and made her heartbeat faster. "With that in mind Callie, why are you any different?"</p><p>God, he knew her as if he had studied her for years. And knowing him, he most likely did. Probably as closely as he did when he practiced piano or composed music. Every little action she had and every little word she said, he knew just how to read her. If loving someone so fully felt like this, maybe she was ready to embrace it this time.</p><p>"Okay…" her voice was a whisper and the look on his face was one of shock. It was obvious he didn't expect her to cave.</p><p>His brows twitched in confusion while she swallowed her nerves. Before he could even react, her eyes drifted down towards his lips slightly parted.</p><p><em>Screw it, </em>with that thought she closed the distance between them while she dragged her hands up his chest.</p><p>His reaction was dazed at first in order to find his bearings, but he followed up with both hands pulling her towards him. One hand slipped down and paused on her lower back while the other slipped behind her neck. Callie's senses were on overload while they both attempted to pull the other as close as possible. Maybe it was the rough prickly feeling of his facial hair that added to the sensations. That was the only thing different about kissing him and boy did she miss this.</p><p>Everything at that moment felt right. With each biting sway, Callie noted it was as if they completed the other so acutely that it hurt. Right now she wanted to drown in this feeling that vibrated from her head to her toes. Which was exactly the plan, even if he said she didn't plan.</p><p>Taking the opportunity, she stepped closer to him forcing him to stumble backward. Breaking the kiss, Callie looked for his eyes that have haunted her for so long. He saw this as he reached out and gently pulled her by her wrist as he stepped backward towards the couch. It was the desire in his eyes that encouraged her to give him a good shove backwards onto the couch while he huffed in response.</p><p>"<em>Shit </em>Callie," he said.</p><p>Brandon then looked up at her, and she couldn't stop the amusement in her features or the small smirk playing at her lips. Callie took the opportunity to slowly unzip her hoodie while he stared up at her in awe. The anticipation was killing her and by the look on his face, he too felt it too.</p><p>He smiled softly back as she discarded the jacket on the floor leaving her in a white tank top. Then he reached out with one hand on her hip before spinning her sideways. Confused by this she looked at him, but immediately understood when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him. In order to stop herself from awkwardly falling, she helped guide her legs together before landing sideways into his lap with a laugh.</p><p>"<em>Brandon," </em>she giggled his name and he chuckled in response.</p><p>"You've no idea how long I've wanted this moment to be real." He said as she looked into his eyes. "You're right, about everything. This is unethical... and- and wrong. I know that because I've weighed every single outcome. But it doesn't change things for me. I can't discard how being with you feels."</p><p>All Callie could do was nod and with a sad smile see leaned in to gently kiss him. Time was irrelevant when her lips were on his. It was definitely the vodka that spurred her to adjust in his lap without breaking their kiss. Placing her left knee beside his right hip, she suckled on his bottom lip before nibbling upon it with her teeth. She hummed in satisfaction as he groaned into her kiss while he grabbed her at the hips. The way he guided her so that she was straddling him made her lightheaded.</p><p>It wasn't until one hand slowly slipped under her tank top and onto her bare skin did she break the kiss with a gasp. Even though they only had one night where he'd been able to study her body, he knew it well. Taking the opportunity, he trailed his hand up and proceeded to cup her bare left breast in his hand. The motion made her hips buckle while he lazily trailed kisses against her neck.</p><p>One night all those years ago had obviously been enough for him. Though she knew she shouldn't have been surprised considering he was a talented musician. It was her turn to pull a reaction from him as she rocked her hips forward before grinding down into his hardened bulge. He groaned against her neck while meeting her hips with a thrust of his own.</p><p>She responded to this movement with a shaky moan and a breathy whisper of his name. "<em>Brandon… </em>"</p><p>That was the last straw when she looked into his eyes seeing how badly he needed her. It was almost enough to match her own desire. Callie untangled herself from him as she stood up with weak knees. The look of understanding in his features tugged at her. Raising an eyebrow and a challenging smirk, Callie stepped away from him.</p><p>With that he smiled back and quickly pulled himself to his feet. Callie knew that this was different from their first time together. This was pure and raw need. Turning to her right she rounded the couches toward a small area near the patio doors. With a squeak, she laughed before ending up near a black piano she knew was his. It was located by a floor to ceiling window, the only thing beside it was a singular potted plant. After she climbed the three steps, she felt him wrap his arms around her waist that yanked her back into him.</p><p>With a laugh, she felt him spin her around to rest his forehead against hers. The feeling of his uneven breaths brushing her flushed face. Looking into his eyes, she knew what he was feeling.</p><p>Then they moved quickly, tearing at the others' clothing. It was as if they couldn't get rid of everything between them fast enough. First to go was her tank top and his t-shirt, followed by her ripping her sweats down the length of her legs as he pulled at his own.</p><p>Callie watched Brandon reaching for her and abruptly pulling her into him. It was the feeling of his bare chest against hers that did it for her. Gasping, with one hand grabbing the back of his neck she moaned when he dipped his head beside her neck. Brandon then guided her backward against the piano while pulling her panties down her thighs with her help.</p><p>Contrasting temperatures between the heat of his body pressing her onto the chilled surface of his piano made her gasp. Once she freed one leg from her panties, Brandon lifted her onto the ledge that covered the keys. He then proceeded to settle between her legs. Only his black boxer briefs were left.</p><p>Callie took this as her opportunity to reach between them and shoving the last barrier out of their way. Feeling just how hard he was under her touch she moaned. He inhaled sharply and she felt his breath against her skin. He then moved his head back towards with his lips ghosting against hers. In one subtle movement he guided himself against her slick heat.</p><p>"<em>Fuck,</em>" he breathed against her mouth as she whimpered in response. "We need to be sure about this, Callie."</p><p>She nodded looking at him through half lidded eyes. Even in the mild haze of light drinking, she knew this was what she wanted.</p><p>"I'm sure…" she breathed quickly brushing her lips against his as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life, Brandon."</p><p>Then she helped guide him against her entrance before using her legs to help him sink into her heat. The feeling of having him slide inside her was one she couldn't forget. It was even better than the first time that she had burned into her memory. With an open mouthed gasp, he covered her mouth with his own before he pushed all the way inside.</p><p>The warmth blossomed in her abdomen as he momentarily stilled himself while they adjusted to the feeling. He then pulled his hips backwards only to thrust inside slowly. It was the action itself that made her pull him closer as if that were possible. With each thrust of her hips meeting his, she felt the building pressure inside of her, knowing full well this wouldn't last much longer for either of them.</p><p>Breaking the kiss, he dipped his head and trailing his lips against her skin. Once he lowered his face, he stilled inside her before taking her left nipple between his teeth.</p><p>"<em>Brandon-</em>" she dug her nails into his upper arm. "<em>Fuck... </em>don’tstop... I'm close…"</p><p>With a grunt, he stopped his administration's on her chest to look her in the eyes. Then he quickly resumed his movements, thrusting inside her. Each time he pushed himself into her she would feel the pulsating warmth. This was better than drinking or any other feeling she had experienced before.</p><p>Listening to the creaking sound of the piano and the skin brushing rhythmically, Callie felt his thrusts quickening. She then focused on the pools of lively green before her.</p><p>"That's it, Callie…" he coaxed in breathy whispers against her parted lips.</p><p>Their eyes locked as he doubled his pace before moving a free hand between them. It was the brush of pleasure she felt when two of his fingers circled her gem that unleashed a flood of warmth.</p><p>"<em>Brandon</em>," She moaned loudly.</p><p>Then felt the fluttering of pleasure vibrating throughout her whole body. The echoing heat thrummed inside her as her legs began to shake and her nails dug in deeper.</p><p>"Callie… <em>Fuck…</em>" his voice mirrored her own.</p><p>And even through the haze of her own orgasm she felt him following her with a grunt. His warmth spilling inside her before he closed the distance between their lips.</p><p>With her eyes closed, they slowed their movements and she basked in the residual high she felt. She then rested her forehead against his while feeling the tingle in her lips. Noting mentally she could still feel his arm that currently remained wrapped around her. Brandon proceeded to pull her flush against him causing her to gasp. Opening her eyes to meet his, she couldn't help but laugh while still catching her breath.</p><p>"What?" He looked confused, but he couldn't help his smile that formed.</p><p>"Nothing, I just…" she kissed him briefly and pulled back. "I'm just happy."</p><p>Brandon nodded in agreement as they untangled their bodies. The absence of his warmth felt apparent when the sweat on her body made her shiver. He took her hand as she shakily slipped off of the piano before reaching for his t-shirt. He pulled on his boxers and they left the rest of the clothing scattered around the room.</p><p>"Oh shit," he startled her as she looked at his expression. "I didn't - we didn't-"</p><p>Instantly she knew what he was referring too. He hadn't pulled out.</p><p>"Shh…" she leaned into him with a kiss. "Brandon, relax. We'll be fine. Let's just go to bed, and we'll deal with it in the morning."</p><p>He hesitated momentarily, and then nodded before leading her to the back room. All she wanted to think about tonight, was how happy she was to be back in his arms again.</p><p>"Callie," she looked at him as he paused. "I meant it when I said that its always been you... and I don't know what everything means yet, but I wanted you to know that I love you. Always have."</p><p>With a small smile, she nodded, "I love you too Brandon. You really are my best friend."</p><p>Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, he smiled back at her. This was her home. With Brandon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Taste of Illicit Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to another chapter of Sipping On Something! </p><p>I wasn't sure if I was going to add more to this story or not since I wrote this before the new season started. However, I found some inspiration from some parts of the new season. Hopefully, others enjoy it as well! I do plan to have a least one more chapter or part of the story. I have that part already started, so maybe that will be up within a few weeks.</p><p>WARNINGS: Cheating, Dirty talk, Mentions of Unprotected Sex, etc. </p><p>NOTE: Obviously this story is not for everyone. However, this is something that wouldn't leave me alone. If you don't like anything mentioned in the warnings, please do not read it.</p><p>Please don't forget to leave some love. I did write this for myself initially, however, it seems others are missing Brallie just as much as I am.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The Taste of Illicit Words </b>
</p><p><b></b> By: TwistedWizards<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> "I can’t help but love you,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Even though I try not to, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I can’t help but want you,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know I’d die without you…”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> War of Hearts by Ruelle<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Present<br/></em> </b>
</p><p>Their options were limited and heartbreaking.</p><p>Callie knew words can hit a little too close to home unexpectedly, they can burn and twist inside the chest. Almost as if they have the ability to constrict one’s ability to breathe. They leave a sour taste of hurt on the tongue, even if it’s unintentional. She knew the weight they held. Being around Lawyers and Judges, it’s hard to forget the effect words can have.</p><p>She stood frozen, listening to Mariana explaining her troubles to Lena and Steph. </p><p>
  <em> “I’m not like Callie. I can’t ignore my feelings for my principles.”  </em>
</p><p>The second Callie heard her, she knew there wasn’t any malice or hidden meaning. It wasn’t like Mariana knew the events that had transpired over the past two weeks. In Callie’s field of work, hiding emotions or facial expressions was crucial. </p><p>Yet, it didn’t stop the guilt that gnawed and pulled at her chest. Its weight sat on her shoulders and pressed on the back of her throat. She couldn’t even take a breath without a reminder of the line they’d crossed yet again. Even in a drunken haze that night, they knew the gravity of their choice. Even if Callie blamed it on the alcohol that night, it was no excuse for what happened in the elevator or the late-night phone call. </p><p>If Callie was being honest with herself, he was her weakness. He was her safety net keeping her afloat ever since Idyllwild, but she could never admit that. Not to him. Not after the adoption. Not after Grace passed away. Not when Callie found him in the field and she held him in her arms. Not when he brought home Eliza. Not at his dinner reception. Not by the pool. </p><p>Years of suppressed feelings and all it took was a bottle of alcohol followed by the word ‘have’. Now everything was like walking on eggshells. The feeling of his lips against hers lingered. Yet he was still leaving for Amsterdam.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b><br/><em>Eight Days Ago</em> </b>
</p><p>The ache throbbed in her temples, greeting her as she shifted against the silky material draped across her body. With furrowed brows, she slowly dragged her fingers against what she assumed was a mattress. Licking her slightly dry lips, she swallowed the lingering aftertaste of alcohol. </p><p>
  <em> This isn’t my bed… </em>
</p><p>Bringing her legs up closer to her body, she opened her eyes. The room before her unfamiliar and barren in the dark. </p><p>A steady recognizable rise and fall of someone breathing beside her signaled she wasn’t alone. Her stomach felt tight and her muscles twinged with a soreness. Blinking a few times, she exhaled softly and looked at the clock on the bedside table reading, <em> 4:56 AM </em>.</p><p>Slowly looking around, she saw his relaxed sleeping form. Realization slowly spilled over her as she scooted softly to the edge of the bed. The rush in her chest was a mixture of fear and dread.</p><p>“<em> No, </em>” the hushed word slipped from her lips as she propped herself up using her elbow.</p><p>The rustling sheets behind her made her freeze. Turning to see him adjusting in his sleep. Exhaling shakily, she noted the feeling of the cold hardwood floor under her feet, pausing when it creaked.</p><p>Her fight-or-flight response kicked in. With one last look at Brandon, she quietly tiptoed out the room.</p><p>She knew their heated decision was a bell that can’t be unrung. Now to wait for the inevitable wave of guilt sure to follow. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The elevator gate groaned, and the lights flickered as she pulled it closed behind her. The Coterie was quiet and dim. Morning just spilled across the city as she made her way past the open loft and to the restrooms.</p><p>Callie huffed as she stopped in front of a sink. The first word that came to her mind was disheveled when she saw herself for the first time since yesterday evening. Her hair was in a messy bun. Her eyes were heavy and bloodshot, burning from exhaustion. </p><p>Maybe everything that happened had been a dream. Maybe things would be fine. </p><p>
  <em> Hopefully… </em>
</p><p>Callie reached behind the mirror, staring at a small package of pills. The night was coming back to her in pieces. However, she vividly remembered telling Brandon she was on Birth Control after he panicked about forgetting to pull out.</p><p>One thing she was sure about was the fact that they hadn’t been careful. If anything, they were the opposite of careful. She popped out her daily pill and put the package back before looking down at the sink.</p><p>Shaking her head, she turned the handle to the right and leaned forwards. The water was icy and mildly metallic on her tongue.</p><p>Normally she was extremely strict about remembering protection. However, last night she’d been the opposite. Last night, she couldn’t seem to worry about any inevitable ramifications or potential complications. All that mattered was him and her.</p><p>She didn’t know why, but Brandon was the only person she’d been intimate with who hadn’t worn a condom. Maybe it was because when she was with him, she always got lost in the moment. As if she couldn’t get to him fast enough. </p><p>With her eyes closed, she wiped her mouth using the back of her hand and stood up straight. Turning around, she instantly saw Kelly standing in the doorway.</p><p>Callie froze as the somewhat eccentric girl looked her over.</p><p>“Sorry didn’t know anyone was awake,” Callie’s voice was heavy, probably because she was exhausted.</p><p>The girl narrowed her eyes and walked past her. </p><p>“Could say the same for you,” She said, with furrowed brows as she started towards the showers. </p><p>“Oh, uh, I was just, you know.... going to the restroom. Probably going back to sleep for a bit.”</p><p>Kelly gave her a side look before shrugging. Callie mumbled an awkward okay before quickly leaving. Silently hoping Kelly wouldn’t say anything to the rest of The Coterie.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Six Days Ago</em> </b>
</p><p>Avoidance can be a petty short-term solution to a problem. However, it isn’t a solution. It’s just delaying the inevitable. And after a day, she finally felt the gravity of their fuck up. </p><p>She slept with Brandon even though she swore after that night in Idyllwild it would never happen again. Not because she didn’t love him, but because legally her <em> brother </em>. The idea should repulse her, but it didn’t. If anything, she was angry. At the situation, a little at him for crossing that line with her, but mostly herself.</p><p>Not to mention he’s married. The fact that Eliza had been concerned about them back then made her feel guilty now.</p><p>Callie exhaled loudly from the thought as she picked up her now empty cup of coffee. Turning to her right, she noticed Davia giving her a confused look. </p><p>“Uh. You alright over there?” She asked. </p><p>“Oh, mhm,” Callie nodded quickly, putting her cup in the sink, “Just thinking about work.” </p><p>Davia lifted her brows with a nod as Callie started for the elevator. Just as she rounded the corner, she watched Alice opening the gate from the inside, standing with him. </p><p>Callie just about dropped her phone and had the inclination to hide. But it was too late. Looking forward, she found his gaze heavy with confusion. </p><p>“Oh good! Callie, just who we were lookin’ for. Found your brother pacing downstairs lookin’ a bit lost.” Alice said. </p><p><em>Don’t panic</em>, she thought to herself as she pursed her lips. Callie refused to look away from his gaze. </p><p>“Ok-<em>ay</em>, I’ll let you two catch up,” Alice waved as Callie stepped inside next to him, looking away. “Nice to see you again. Brandon, right?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Brandon. Nice to uh, see you...” </p><p>“Alice.”</p><p>“Right, Alice,” he repeated, and even without looking at him, Callie knew he gave Alice a small lopsided half-smile.</p><p>“Oh, Callie. Before you go, I told the others yesterday, but you weren’t feeling good so I didn’t want to bother you.”</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>“The elevator’s been a bit wonky, so I have someone coming to take a look later today.” Alice chimed as Callie nodded, only partially listening. “They said it was still okay to use right now since it’s just the lights flickering, but we’ll have to use the stairs for a bit starting this afternoon.”</p><p>“Right. I think I heard Mariana mention it last night. Thanks, Alice.” She smiled, her attention focused on Brandon beside her without even looking at him.</p><p>Brandon then shut the gate and pushed the down button to the main floor. The air was tense and the only sound was that of the whirling mechanical engine. </p><p>“Congratulations on passing the bar,” he broke the silence, and she looked at him, “I know how hard you worked for it.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she mumbled awkwardly with a small smile. </p><p>The look he gave her made her face feel warm. They’d known each other for about a decade, but the way he’d always complimented her made her stomach do flips.</p><p>Not that the small interaction changed their current predicament. Callie hated not knowing where she stood. She knew why he was here. Yet, she couldn’t stop herself from asking, “So uh, why are you here, Brandon?”</p><p>“Why am I- “he abruptly cut himself off, his jaw tensed, “Seriously, Callie? Is that what we’re doing? Pretending?” </p><p>“Not pretending, no.” She mumbled with a shrug as she glanced at her watch.</p><p>“Then what?” He looked at her, lips parted in what looked to be a mix of confusion and frustration. </p><p>“I don’t know, <em> okay </em>?” </p><p>He sighed, rubbing his face, “Well, we need to talk about this.”</p><p>“I can’t right now. I have to be in court in an hour.” She huffed, and he shook his head. </p><p>“Right.” He breathed, finally meeting her gaze as the elevator stumbled to an unexpected halt. </p><p>Callie met his gaze in the dim lighting as the lights flickered from above. The quiet whirring of the elevator stopped, and the silence was deafening.</p><p>“Crap,” he said, taking a step into her space. </p><p>The dim lighting sure as hell didn’t help their situation. If anything, it only made her realize just how close he was. The smell of clean laundry and spearmint toothpaste flooded her senses. All she had to do was reach up to touch-</p><p>“Here. Let’s try pushing the button,” he spoke quietly, pointing his flashlight from his phone at the elevator panel. The warmth of his body ghosted against her right side, pulling her from her thoughts.</p><p>“Thanks,” she mumbled, cheeks hot from where she allowed her mind to wonder. She hit the button a few more times with no response. </p><p>“Maybe we should try calling someone.” He suggested, and she exhaled forcefully.</p><p>“I’ll call Alice.”</p><p>Bending over, she set down her briefcase before looking at her phone. Instantly seeing no service bars. Lifting her phone above her head, she moved her hand around.</p><p>“By your reaction, I’m guessing you can’t get a signal.” He asked, and she lowered her phone.</p><p>“No, nothing,” she said, biting down on her bottom lip leaning against the wall, “You?”</p><p>“Same.”</p><p>Even in the dim flickering lighting, she could see his pools of dusty green looking at his phone. Flashes from the other night danced in her mind. Ones of him pressed against her, skin on skin. Him kissing her, <em>fucking</em> her slowly against the piano. Him desperately holding her as close as he could. </p><p>The idea that he still had feelings for her after all this time made it hard to concentrate. Yet, she knew her feelings about their situation wasn’t a simple answer. There were too many factors to consider. Most of which had to do with their family. </p><p>Whatever this was between them was going to end up hurting people. She knew this for a fact. It was a line they shouldn’t have crossed but did anyway.</p><p>“I messaged Mariana. Hopefully, she’ll get it if I’m able to find some service.” He sighed, looking up to find her gaze.</p><p>Quickly she looked away, not wanting him to think she was staring. Though it was probably too late.</p><p>“Callie…” he said her name in a way that made it hard to breathe. </p><p>Inhaling slowly, she turned towards him and shrugged, “What do you want me to say?”</p><p>“Something,” he took a step closer and examined her features, “Anything. I - I don’t know what I’m supposed to do here.” </p><p>“And you think <em> I </em>do?” </p><p>“No. I don’t expect you to have the answers. I just- how am I supposed to leave the country with Eliza now?”</p><p>Hearing her name made bile burn in her throat.</p><p>"I know you, Brandon. We can’t allow ourselves to fall back into old patterns. It’s probably best we both forget-“</p><p>“-<em>Forget </em>?” He repeated harshly, “You expect us to pretend nothing happened?”</p><p>“<em>Yes </em>. That’s exactly what we need to do.” She said bluntly, hoping by some miracle that she could take her own suggestion.</p><p>“That’s <em> bullshit </em>, Callie. We’re not teenagers, anymore.”</p><p>“You’re right. We’re adults and we need to act like it. We cannot just disregard what this would do to <em> our </em>family.”</p><p>The desperation twisted into his features made her pause. It was the one thing she hated most. Seeing people hurt because of something she did.</p><p>“As much as we wanted to, we shouldn’t have done it.” She added while he stared as she noticed the dim light reflecting in his eyes.</p><p>He nodded slowly as if taking in her words carefully. She watched the way he rubbed his mouth before looking towards her again.</p><p>“We haven’t done anything wrong. It’s legal in the state of California.” He quipped, and she furrowed her brows.</p><p>“So because it’s not illegal, that makes it okay?” She roughly ran her fingers through her hair. </p><p>“No. No, it doesn’t.” He shook his head, and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Then why bring it up?”</p><p>“Because Callie-” he threw his hands up momentarily, “-the situation’s already messed up and I needed to know.”</p><p>“Why would-”</p><p>“I don’t know,” he cut her off sharply, “Okay?”</p><p>The situation was completely messed up, and there was no going back. Not this time. </p><p>Callie held her breath as he met her gaze. It was the look he gave her that night. The one where he told her that things weren’t fair. She noticed the flicker in his gaze as he looked down at her lips. Reminding herself to breathe when she saw him shake his head. He quickly entered into her space as she felt his warmth in front of her.</p><p>She noticed him placing his hands against the wall beside her head. There was a slight edge to his movements. She felt his fingers pulling at her chin and tilting her head to look at him. </p><p>“I feel like <em> shit</em>,” he took a step closer, trapping her against the wall with his body, “But I can’t just forget, Callie. I can’t change the way I feel, even though I’ve tried. It shouldn’t have hurt when I woke up and you were gone, but it did.”</p><p>A cold wash of guilt surfaced, and she responded in a hushed tone, “Can you blame me?”</p><p>The words tasted bitter and heavy in the air. Her mind screamed what they did was wrong, but her heart and her body told her to stay. </p><p>“No,” he sighed, “I can’t.”</p><p>Callie held her breath as she watched him lean closer. The lights flickered slightly while her heart raced, the feeling of his lips ghosting against hers. Until that moment, she hadn’t realized just how much she wanted him to kiss her. Shakily, she exhaled and reached for the bar beside her on the wall to steady herself. </p><p>“We shouldn’t…” she whispered against his lips, her eyes half-lidded. </p><p>“Then tell me to stop, Callie,” he murmured, intentionally brushing his lips against hers again. </p><p>The way his hand trailed down the side of her body made her shiver. With both of his hands, he pulled her by her hips towards him, causing her to gasp.</p><p>“Tell me that this doesn’t feel right.” He breathed, his fingers digging into her hip. </p><p>Callie pressed her palm against his chest before twisting the fabric into her fist. He was right. His touch was addictive. She realized couldn’t even stop herself from yanking him towards her by his t-shirt, closing the gap between them.</p><p>At first, the kiss was biting and uncoordinated. She could tell her sudden reaction startled him, but then quickly matched her pace. The way he suckled her bottom lip between his teeth made her lightheaded. Mentally noting that he tasted like sweet mint when his tongue brushed against hers. </p><p>Brandon tightened his grip on her hip with one hand while slipping the other under her white button-down shirt. He trailed his fingers against her ribs before cupping her breast in one swift motion. She instantly remembered a moment from that night. One where he suckled on her hardened nipple, teeth slightly scraping.</p><p>Callie audibly moaned into the kiss as he yanked her flush against him. In need of air, she pulled away as they both attempted to catch their breath. He rested his forehead against hers, clearly hoping to lean forwards and capture her lips. She opened her eyes and met his pools of hazy green. She knew he felt it too. The pull.</p><p>Before anything could escalate any further, the elevator whirled back to life. The white noise of the engine pulled her from the haze as the lights returned to a solid, a soft shade of golden. Clearing his throat, he removed his hand from under her shirt and took a step back. </p><p>Callie adjusted her slightly disheveled clothing, looking at him slightly as he rubbed his face again and quickly pressed the ground floor button. The air was thick with the ramifications of their actions. </p><p>He was right, though. How could being together be wrong when it felt right?</p><p>“I didn’t mean to-” He pulled her from her thoughts as he stood on the other side of the elevator. </p><p>Callie bent down to grab her briefcase with a nod as she cleared her throat. Before he could finish his statement, she mumbled, “Me either.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Four Days Ago</em></b>
</p><p>Callie closed her eyes and lowered her head into her hands. Pressing the heel of her palms into her eyes, she shakily exhaled. There was no doubt in her mind things were different, changed. If anyone found out what happened between them, it would <em>destroy</em> their family. </p><p>Therefore, the solution in her mind was to avoid and pretend it didn’t happen. Even if she meant every damn word, she said to him that night, he couldn’t know that. After kissing him in the elevator, putting distance between them was key. </p><p>Lifting her head, she grabbed her glass of wine and took a sip. The lulling comfort and hazy filter alcohol provided was enough to cope. What else was she supposed to do? Especially while her distorted memories of them together continued to replay in her mind. Switching between the elevator and that night. </p><p>Flashes of his eyes or the brush of his sweaty skin against hers. The way she gasped for air with her teeth ghosting against his shoulder as she pulled him closer. Drinking in his touch and hushed whispers of love. Even feeling the cracking desperation in his voice against her skin. Hell, she couldn’t hide her own broken confession when they made love, repeatedly-</p><p>“<em> -Callie </em>, are you even listening?” </p><p>Blinking back to the moment, Callie looked up to Mariana, staring at her with a pinched expression and her arms crossed. </p><p>“No, Mariana. It’s been a long day.” She sighed, setting down her glass. </p><p>“Someone’s cranky.”</p><p>Callie huffed, rubbing her temple, “I will be if you don’t just say what you were going to say.”</p><p>“I <em> said </em> , my life is a <em> disaster </em>. Isabell is refusing to leave and breaking up with Raj was just… you know. It’s been a lot-.”</p><p>“It has,” Callie added.</p><p>“Then there’s Evan and I have no idea what to do about him.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t exactly call your life a disaster, Mariana. That’s a bit melodramatic, don’t ya think?” Callie asked as she slipped off her boots from the day.</p><p>“You’re supposed to be on my side,” she retorted, and Callie narrowed her eyes. </p><p>“I am on your side, but signing a lease is a contractual agreement. We have no valid reasoning to kick her out-” Mariana opened her mouth to interject something, but Callie shook her head, “-And no, sleeping with your boyfriend isn’t reason enough.”  </p><p>“But, “Mariana paused, before shaking her head, “You know what? No. I don’t have time for her. Mind you, I still don’t know what to do about Evan.”</p><p>Callie ruffled her fingers through her hair as she walked over to her suitcase for pajamas. Desperately in need of a shower as she wrinkled her nose when glancing down at her Arraignment day suit. </p><p>“Well, maybe weigh the pros and cons of dating him. And don’t forget to add his reaction when it came to your app,” she said, grabbing shorts and a black tank top.</p><p>“We’ve been over this. It’s because of the board members, Callie.” </p><p>“I’m just throwing it out there. People’s actions or lack thereof tell you a lot about their character.” </p><p>“Well, we all can’t just toss our feelings aside when they don’t fit neatly beside our morals.” </p><p>Mariana sighed as she slumped backward onto Callie’s current sleeping arrangement, aka the living room couch at The Coterie.</p><p>The words made Callie pause for a moment. She wished she could toss her feelings aside for her morals. There was only one person who made her give in to her feelings, and it just had to be <em> him </em>.</p><p>“I'm going to ignore that,” Callie pursed her lips as she closed her briefcase, “Though I wouldn’t wait too long to tell your friends about him. They are going to be upset when they find out.”</p><p>Mariana groaned while Callie stood up to grab her toiletry bag. </p><p>“Okay. Fine. But, you need to spill already. I will not dance around this weird ‘thing’, you’ve been secretive about anymore.” </p><p>Looking at Mariana with furrowed brows, she tilted her head and tucked a section of hair behind her ear. </p><p>“What <em> thing</em>?” She stated, suddenly feeling her stomach drop and her heart race. “I haven’t been hiding anything.”</p><p>
  <em> She doesn’t know… there’s no way.  </em>
</p><p>“Come on. We both know you didn’t exactly tell the truth, Callie.”</p><p>“What are you even talking about, Mariana?”</p><p>“Uh, <em> hello </em>-” She huffed and pulled herself off of the couch, “-earlier when we learned about you passing the bar.”</p><p>“I'm tired and it’s been a long day. Can you just say it so I can go shower?” Callie said, resting her chin in her palm.</p><p>“I’m referring to when I asked what you meant about running back into the arms of someone you love and you lied.” Callie held her breath while Mariana shrugged.</p><p>“<em> Mariana </em>.” </p><p>“It’s called building suspense, but fine. I know you totally slept with Geal that night.”</p><p>Instantly relieved, Callie sighed. Then realized who the accusation was actually about, “I’m sorry. What?”</p><p>“You can stop pretending, okay? Kelly saw you in the bathroom at like five or six in the morning after disappearing that night.” </p><p>“I didn’t-“</p><p>“You did. I went looking for you. When you weren’t on the couch, I went up to the roof and heard you guys hooking up.”</p><p>“I can assure you, I wasn’t with Gael that night.” </p><p>“<em> Okay </em>, Callie. Don’t admit it,” Mariana rolled her eyes and shrugged, “Oh, before I forget. I’ve been meaning to ask what’s up with you and Brandon. I haven’t seen him this fidgety around you in a long time.”</p><p>There it was. The question Callie had been dreading. </p><p>“Uh, nothing. He’s fine. Just nervous about leaving is all.” Callie cleared her throat, refusing to look at Mariana.</p><p>“Is that why he was here?” She wondered. </p><p>“Uh, mhm.” Callie nodded quickly, hoping the answer would be enough. “And since Eliza is out of town, he just wanted to talk about things.”</p><p>“Hmm,” she nodded, “Well, did he say anything about his going away party this Saturday?”</p><p>With furrowed brows, Callie looked down at her phone for today’s date. </p><p>“Wait,” Mariana pulled her attention, “If Jamie goes, are you going to?”</p><p>Callie felt that familiar weight pulling at her chest. The guilt.</p><p>Was it even a good idea to go?</p><p>Seeing Jamie after everything that’s happened. Betraying him, him pressing charges against poor Jerred, Eliza being there, their entire family being there, and then there was Brandon. She would have to act normal around him and pretend. </p><p>“I don’t know yet.” She said with a shrug. </p><p>“Because of Jamie?”</p><p>“Well, no. Not only because of Jamie,” Callie sighed, “I’m pretty sure the entire family probably hates me.”</p><p>“Well, you don’t know that for sure.” Mariana offered.</p><p>“It’s highly likely they do, and I'm sure Eliza has since her and Brandon’s wedding.” Callie countered, still holding her pajamas.</p><p>“Well, that was because she thought you were still in love with him.” Mariana said looking away in thought, “Although, you have to admit, you and Brandon were acting pretty weird that night.” </p><p>“We were only weird that night because Eliza made things weird.” Callie huffed, but the drawn-out silence pulled her attention towards Mariana. </p><p>“Wait. Did you go to Jamie’s room that night to prove you didn’t have feelings for Brandon?” Mariana wondered. </p><p>Fear in the form of pressure pushed into Callie’s throat. </p><p>“<em>What </em>? No. I was there because I was interested and he’d offered a drink.” She stated the half-truth. “Why would you say that?”</p><p>“<em> Okay </em>! Sorry, I just-“ Mariana tucked a section of hair behind her ear, “-think that you and Brandon will always have unresolved tension. No matter what you both do, it’ll never be a simple adoptive sibling relationship.”</p><p>“There’s no unresolved tension between Brandon and me, Mariana.” Callie lied through her teeth firmly.</p><p>The change in subject was too close for comfort. </p><p>“<em> Jeez </em>. Someone’s defensive tonight.” Mariana said, rolling her eyes. </p><p>“Is there a point in bringing up my history with Brandon, or were you just arguing to argue because you can’t control your own problems?” Callie snapped and pursed her lips, but instantly regretted saying it when she watched Mariana’s face fall.</p><p>“You know what? Don’t go, Callie. It’s probably a bad idea, anyway.”</p><p>Mariana walked away towards her room and Callie found herself alone, holding her pajamas, somewhat confused. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b><br/><em>Two Days Ago</em> </b>
</p><p>Isabelle had moved out and Callie had her bed back. Not that she could sleep even though. It didn’t help that Mariana stayed with Evan for the night. Avoiding her because of what they’d both said.</p><p>The air was mildly humid, and her bed was more stiff than usual. Too hot to have an actual blanket, she had her thin sheet draped across her bare skin. It was a tank top and underwear kind of night. </p><p>Huffing as she adjusted her pillow, she reached for her phone. It was well past two in the morning and The Coterie was quiet. </p><p>She went to the red notification showing and a voicemail from him. It has been two days of the voicemail just sitting unread. Her thumb hesitated for a second before she tapped the screen and brought her phone to her ear. </p><p>
  <em> “Callie. We still need to talk. I - I know you and that you’re trying to avoid me, hoping it fixes things. But it won’t. We can’t just-“ he sighed, “Please call me.” </em>
</p><p>The call dropped, and she felt that familiar guilt pushing on her throat. She could almost physically feel the worry in his voice on her skin. All because she couldn’t let go. </p><p>Without overthinking it, she inhaled sharply as she pressed the phone button. The trilling ring echoed in the quiet of her room. Just when she was about to hang up, she heard a slight shuffling sound before it went quiet again. </p><p>“Callie…” </p><p>She closed her eyes and held her breath. The second she heard his voice, the bubbling feeling in her stomach returned. </p><p>“You there?” his voice was groggy, telling her he’d been sleeping.</p><p>“I’m here.” She whispered. </p><p>His sigh made her skin prickly as if she could actually feel it on her skin. She listened to the faint sound of his breathing.</p><p>“What made you call?” He spoke softly and Callie inhaled deeply. </p><p>“I needed to hear your voice.” </p><p>There was a slight pause and she could almost see his crumpled expression. Jaw clenched and lips pursed. She knew his features would be heavy with exhaustion.</p><p>“What are you doing, Callie?” He asked after a moment, and she sighed, chewing on the inside of her cheek. </p><p>“Trying to do the right thing and failing,” She mumbled, adjusting, so she was laying flat on her back with her palm resting on her stomach. “Morally speaking.”</p><p>“So talking to me is a bad thing?” He wondered. </p><p>“Well, no,” she said, and he half chuckled. </p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“Good?” She repeated with her eyes still closed. </p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“Why’s that?” She wondered, her voice slightly more breathy. </p><p>There was a slightly longer pause. Callie almost looked at her phone to see if she’d lost the call before he exhaled softly. </p><p>“Because if you couldn’t stay away, then it means you couldn’t forget any more than I could.” His voice was husky, making her shiver as she slipped her hand under her shirt, trailing her fingertips against her skin and along the band of her panties. </p><p>“You’re right. I can’t forget what happened.” She whispered.</p><p>She cleared her throat, feeling rather warm as she imagined he was probably in his bed wearing boxers and no shirt. Ignoring the nagging pull in the back of her mind that calling him was wrong.</p><p>“But just because we’re physically attracted to each other, doesn’t mean we have to act on it.” She breathed, still tracing the soft skin of her lower abdomen. </p><p>He exhaled slowly, and somehow she could feel a slight shift in the air. </p><p>“A bit late for that, don’t ya think?” The gravelly sound of his words made her pause while she absentmindedly traced the band of her panties.</p><p>“I don’t. I think we need to set boundaries.” She retorted, “Starting with how things like what happened in the elevator and how they can’t happen again.” </p><p>“I see we’ve made our way past denial,” she could imagine him rolling his eyes, “I get you’re frustrated, Callie, but you came to my apartment and you kissed me in the elevator. I’d moved on and accepted we couldn’t be together.”</p><p>The guilt was thick and syrupy because he was right in a way. His feelings never really changed. </p><p>“I know that.” </p><p>“Then why are you really calling?” He asked, shuffling in his bed.</p><p>“Because even if I hate myself for feeling this way, you’re right. I can’t forget us either.” She closed her eyes, “I can’t forget the way it feels being with you.”</p><p>The anticipation bubbled in her stomach as she trailed her fingers up and under her shirt. Slowly but surely she met with her hardened nipple and tentatively rolled it between her thumb and pointer finger. It was her gasp, followed by his forced exhale that made her realize what was happening. </p><p>“Callie,” he murmured her name hotly into the phone and she lowered her hand back to the outside of her panties, “The things I would do to you if you were here.”</p><p>Rubbing the outside of the slightly damp material, she allowed her legs to open and whimpered softly. </p><p>“What things?” She wondered, curious if he too was toeing the line right beside her.</p><p>“Well, I would be on top of you, kissing you,” He described, and she felt bold dipping her fingers under the fabric.</p><p>“Would you <em> fuck </em> me?” She asked, realizing just how wet she was and in return he cursed. Probably because of how rarely she cursed like that.</p><p>Faintly she listened to the shuffling fabric on his end along with heavy breathing. They were absolutely doing this. </p><p>“Yes,” he spoke roughly, “Before we could even get our clothes off, I would pull my boxers down just enough and move your panties to the side, pushing my cock inside you.”</p><p>Callie dipped her fingers inside as if it were him and moaned loudly. </p><p>“Brandon,” his name slipped from her lips as she arched her back. </p><p>“Callie,” he groaned her name into the phone, making her shiver. “Are you?”</p><p>His question was open-ended, but she knew. At this point, it was hard not to. </p><p>“I am,” she breathed, rocking her hips slightly against the heel of her hand, “You?”</p><p>“Yeah. Me too.”</p><p>The warmth pooled in her abdomen with his confirmation. It was one thing to be secretly acting upon thoughts, but another entirely to be openly participating. Callie listened closely to his breathing. She imaging him stroking himself and continued to rub her clit in time with the rhythmic rustling sounds.</p><p>“Fuck,” he growled, the sounds from his end of the phone increasing, “If only you could feel how hard I am right now.”</p><p>She hummed, turning her head to the side to trap the phone between her and the pillow.</p><p>“Callie. Imagine that I am inside you, fucking you,” His voice was husky with a need she felt. </p><p>“Mm,” she nodded her head desperately as if he could see her. </p><p>The sound of his breathing in her ear made her shiver. It was as if he were actually there in her bed beside her. The only things that were missing were the heat of his breath and the way his body pressed against hers.</p><p>“Brandon… T-Tell me you wouldn’t pull out, even if I told you to.” She whispered. </p><p>He grit the word fuck through his teeth and she knew the thought turned him on just as much as it did her. The idea that he wouldn't stop fucking her until he finished pushed her closer towards the edge. Him keeping a set pace, only stuttering from the pleasure, holding her still by her hips as he pushed his seed deeper inside her. The feeling of his cum spilling out around his cock as she orgasmed. </p><p>Maybe after, he would continue to lazily thrust inside her as he whispered I love you followed by her name in her ear. </p><p>Callie had never been turned on by the thought of being unsafe before. She always used protection in addition to her birth control. Yet, when she was with Brandon, all she wanted was to be with him, nothing separating them. </p><p>She could still remember the feeling of him cuming inside her as he pinned her against the piano.</p><p>“I wouldn’t pull out. I would whisper in your ear that I was going to cum inside you,” He said and she focused on the distinct sound of him stroking himself, “Making sure you knew I wouldn’t stop until I finished.”</p><p>And his words pushed her to the edge.</p><p>“I’m gonna-” she gasped, unable to finish the statement as she faintly heard him coaxing her along.</p><p>“That’s it, Callie. Let go.”</p><p>Callie pressed the heel of her palm against her clit as she arched her back. She moaned his name and felt the fluttering around her fingers. Faintly in the background, she could hear him gasp her name as she grabbed a fist full of her sheet. </p><p>How could doing something wrong feel like unaltered bliss? </p><p>Was this what dancing with the devil felt like? </p><p>Callie soaked in the intoxicating high. Remaining still for a few moments, she focused on her breathing and the buzzing in her lips. She opened her eyes to the dimly lit room, hearing the slowing of his breathing on the phone. </p><p>The more the high faded, the more she realized what they just did. A rush of guilt slowly building in her gut. They crossed the line again and there was no haze of alcohol to hide behind.</p><p>“You there?” He wondered, pulling her from her racing thoughts. </p><p>“Yep. I’m here,” The words fell from her lips as she wiped her hand onto her sweaty tank top. </p><p>“Are you-” he started talking, but she instantly shushed him as she heard a shuffling sound outside her door. </p><p>The second she saw the doorknob turning, she froze. </p><p>“Gotta go... Mariana,” Callie said quickly, barely hearing okay before she hit the end call button.</p><p>Turning off the screen of her phone, she closed her eyes as the door clicked shut, listening to the padding footsteps. She heard the shuffling sound of Mariana pulling at her blanket.</p><p>How long had she been outside their door? </p><p>Could she have heard her say Brandon’s name?</p><p>Mariana sighed into her blankets, and the room was once again quiet. In the quiet, she allowed her thoughts to wander. What was Brandon feeling right now? Did he feel as guilty as she did?</p><p>If she were being honest, having phone sex with him was probably the hottest thing she’d ever done with another person. Of course, she had masturbated before, but never with another person. When she thought about it, Brandon had been all of her first’s that she’d chosen. </p><p>First kiss, the first time a boy had put her feelings first, the first time she’d chosen to have sex, the first time she’d orgasmed, first love… And now she could add the first time having phone sex.</p><p>Callie sighed, adjusting in her bed as she felt a subtle vibration from her phone. She peered across the room to see Mariana fast asleep before she pulled the blanket over her head. Clicking the side button, she instantly saw that he’d texted her.</p><p>
  <em> I hope you know tonight meant something to me… </em>
</p><p>The text was simple, yet told her all she needed to know. Every moment with him felt real. She felt happy and loved. She felt like her opinions and thoughts mattered. That no matter if he agreed with her or not, he listened. He respected her voice and allowed her to be herself without trying to change her into something she wasn’t.</p><p>She quickly typed back and hit send without allowing herself to overthink things. Putting her phone under her pillow on the other side of the bed, she closed her eyes, her words the last thing on her mind before drifting to sleep.</p><p>
  <em> It meant something for me, too.  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wish The Fosters and Good Trouble hadn’t ruined Brallie. They could’ve been best friends and soulmate until the end. There could’ve been angst and a wait, but legally making them related AFTER sleeping together... *smh* try again.</p><p>Kudos and comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>